After all this time
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Cullen's except Emmett leaved Forks after graduating and leaving Bella and Potter twins behind. After 62 years come to back to visit in Forks and they have few surprises…


After all this time

Paring Harry/Leah, Amaryllis/Emmett, (past) Amaryllis/Jasper, others

Summary: Some AU:ness and changes original HP and Twilight plotline. Cullen's except Emmett leaved after graduating and leaving Bella and Potter twins behind. After 62 years come to back to visit in Forks and they have few surprises…

I don't own anything, except oc's

Jasper P.O.V

"Seriously there is no reason to going back and even if there was it's too soon." Rosalie yelled, in these days it was typical argument, about should we go see Bella, Emmett, Harry and Amaryllis, my sweet Amaryllis, or she used to be mine.

It was until we graduate from Forks high and we decide it was time to us to move again.

But this time it was different, I had small thing with Amaryllis Kara Potter, who was prettiest girl in school with black curly hair and emerald green eyes and she had or probably still has brother named Harry James Potter, they moved Forks from England with their grandparents Richard and Iris Potter.

Harry was a lot like her sister in look and personality and he dated Leah Clearwater back then. But it was only them which make this time to move on special Eddie had girlfriend or rather overly weak and overly dependent girl named Isabella or just Bella Swan, who Edward leaved as noble act, and the last but not least Emmett decide he would stay in Forks, it broke Rose, but now she has strange on-off thing/dating with Edward.

"I still think they can recognize us, what you think Jasper?" Rosalie asks from me and I look others Carlisle look calm as always, Esme and Alice looks excited and happy, Rosalie looks annoyed as this was most stupid idea, well it probably is but still and then there is Edward who tries look unhappy but his emotion tells he is excited about the idea see Bella just once.

"I think we can visit there one day, but just one day." I say and others except Rosalie, looks happy.

Next week in Forks…

We finally arrive in Forks I don't know why we are even here, I know this was Alice idea visit here for nostalgic reasons but everybody who we know here is either dead or in rest home.

We decide visit in Small Park and we sit there until elderly couple comes next to us.

"Is that Japer Hale and Cullen family?" Old man asks and Alice smiles at him.

"Hello Harry." Alice says and I understand who this man is, it's Harry Potter.

"Oh Alice, nice to see you and all of you. You remember Leah Clearwater? Well she is now days Mrs Potter." He says and point's woman next to him and Leah is glaring us, but not as angrily as in teen.

"Hello Leah, nice to meet you too." We say and she smile but won't say anything.

"Harry, you look old." I just blur out and Harry starts laugh.

"You sound Emmett." Harry says and we look at him.

""Emmett is here?" Rosalie and Esme ask and Harry nod.

"Yes, in rest home with us, come with us." Harry says and we follow him to rest home.

When we finally get in rest home, we see many old people and some look familiar, then we hear familiar booming laughter.

"Emmett?" Edward asks and we see old man who looks so much Emmett except he is too old, but still he look too much like Emmett.

Then old man looks first time directly to us and looks little bit shocked but happy.

"Hello Eddie-boy, Ali-boo, Esme, Jazz, Rosie and Carlie." Emmett says but he is old, much older.

"What happened to you?" Carlisle asked curiously and we all look him curiously.

"I came old." He answers and Rosalie rolls her eyes while Carlisle and Esme stares her eagerly.

"Well, my witch wife has something do with my ageing thing." Emmett said and then she walks in, Amaryllis.

"Hello Cullen's, it's been long time we see last time." She says and takes Emmett's hand and smiles to Harry and Leah.

"Hey, mom and dad." Girl says and we turn and we see girl who looks lot like Leah but with Harry's and Amaryllis eye colour.

"Cullen's this is Hailey our daughter, Hailey these are Cullen's. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Edward." Harry says and points us one by one.'

Nice to meet you." She says politely and turns to Harry and Leah.

"Milo and Clove are coming to visit in Monday, when they come back from summer cottage." Hailey says and Harry nods.

"You know, you can go visit that family reunion if you want, you don't baby sit us, after all mom and me still pretty good shape." Harry says and gives playful smirk to Leah, who gives passionate kiss to Harry.

"I think we should go talk in our room." Amaryllis says and we follow her in small, but really cosy room.

"How Emmett can be old?" Carlisle asks excitedly question which has been everybody's mind.

"Magic, when you left and Emmett stayed behind we end up dating and I gave some my magic away so Emmett could be human again, and that hurt a lot." She says I notice that Alice and Esme look pictures on wall.

There is wedding picture of her and Emmett picture of their kids and one kids who looks like me, but that's impossible but once again what isn't impossible anymore after all Emmett is old man.

"Who are they?" Esme asks and giant smiles comes to Emmett's and Amaryllis face's.

"Girl with Emmett looks is our oldest daughter Ebony Vivian McCarty, next to her is Richard Dale McCarty, named after my grandfather and shares same middle name as Emmett (Richard was mix of Emmett and Amaryllis), then there is his younger brother called Christian Damian McCarty and our youngest or Em's baby girl Tara Jaylee McCarty.

"Who is blond one?" Edward ask and Amaryllis takes couple deep breaths before answering "She is Ivy Artemis Potter, mine and Jasper's daughter."

There is awkward silence and everybody emotions are changing like they were roller coaster.

Then I realise what she said and I had to ask "SHE IS MY WHAT!?"

"She is your daughter and please don't yell, I found out about her after you leaved and we couldn't track you guys down, so I didn't have change to tell you." She says and I stare at her.

"What happened Bella?" Edward asks as trying to ease things in here, but I can tell he has waiting change to ask it.

"She did end up together with Jacob and they were six years together and they had son Romeo Charles Black. Bella and Jacob were three years married, until Bella did suicide, when he son was four." Amaryllis says and silence comes in room.

"Why she did it?" Alice asks and Esme looks like she could cry and Edward is complete shock.

"After you leave, she become despaired, but she act that she was okay, when she wasn't, then she started date Jake and then she end up being pregnant and next thing we know she has son and soon she is married. She and Jake seemed happy, but she had really hard time to be with her son. I think she hated him and blamed Jake and her son your leaving her life being "shit" and then she cut her wrist open, and poor Romeo found her." Amaryllis said sadly and woman in room nod full of compassion.

"So Harry and Leah still together." Carlisle say and Alice nod.

"Yes they end up married couple years after you left and they had three kids Clove Leah Susie, Milo Orion and Hailey Iris Potter." Emmett says and smiles goofily and then Alice asks something I wanted know "How did you two end up together?"

"After you leaved and I stay behind, I end up staying Potter-Evans household and I end up hanging with Amy and I always had crush on her and then it just happened then we find out she was pregnant and we try to find you but when it didn't work out, I started be dad to Ivy, she is amazing kid and so are others. After Ivy born, Amy turned me human and we end up married and rest is history." Emmett says and gives bear hug to Amaryllis.

"What she like?" I ask and I think about Ivy.

"Ivy is smart, beautiful, great mom she has two sons Mark and Lucas and one daughter Jamie, she works army, like you did and she ageing slower than normal human, I think it's because vampire blood but her mental and intellectual skills were already young age better than normal kid." Amaryllis says and I'm about answer when nurse comes in.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarty your son and daughter came see you." Nurse Miller says and behind her is Ivy and Richard.

"Mom who are they?" Ivy asks and she stares at us skeptically.

"Ivy these are Cullen's and this is Jasper, your biological father." Amaryllis says and Ivy stare at me.

"I think you guys have a lot to talk about." Emmett says and we leave.

2 months later… Amaryllis P.O.V

"Mom I'm going Hawaii with dad and others." Ivy says and smiles at me.

"That's nice say my greeting to them, and father and I go to Cuba for two weeks, so it's going to be nice." I say and I smile at her.

"Mom I still call Emmett dad even its little confusing call them both dad's and you can call Em's to dad, he is always our family dad." Ivy says and I hug at her.

Then there is knocking in door.

"It's dad." Ivy says and goes to door.

"Hi dad." Ivy says and hugs dad and I just wave at him.

"I just pick my pack, I come soon." She says and Jasper sits next to me.

"Hi." He says and I nod.

"Do you think we would have chance if things had gone differently?" He asks and that's question what I have been thinking for long time.

"No, you loved Alice and we one nightstand and lots of flirt but it wouldn't work between us. Emmett always loved and I loved him I was just too blind to see it, and after all because he staying behind, I realise it and of course Rosie and Eddie found each other." I say and he nods.

"I'm glad that you are happy." He says and smiles at me.

¨"Thank you, I'm hope you're happy." I say and I look into his eyes.

"I'm happy." He says and then he hugs me. Then Ivy comes they are leaving and I hug them one last time.

"Good bye." I say and they say good byes to me, and after all this time mine and Emmett's family is complete again.


End file.
